Phantasy Star Portable Shorts
by Lyoko498
Summary: A collection of shorts I made that connect in the end. R&R Vivienne x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Pain of Battle

Shinobi finished a mission with Vivienne and Headmaster Nav about a week ago. Shinobi and Nav were ok. Vivienne on the other hand… lost her arm, eye, and both legs. These injuries could be fatal.

Shinobi felt truly terrible. You see, he thought that he could have stopped the SEED. But he was too slow. He prays to the Holy Light for her to get better.

Laia walked to him and asked, "You ok? You've been silent before but not for this long. You haven't even spoken to your partner machine."

"It's my fault… that Vivienne is hurt," Shinobi said bowing his head. "If I were faster…"

"Look I know this is painful for you to have an injured partner. But suck it up." Laia said.

"It's not that simple Laia. I could have helped. I know the mission was a triumph, but my teammate got hurt." Shinobi said shaking his head. He walked towards the window that allowed his to see all of space. His hands were folded on his back.

Laia walked away and told Nav, "You try and talk to him." Laia said.

Nav walked beside Shinobi. "Hey there Shinobi," Nav said "I hear you were sad so I thought we could talk."

"I will need a second first." Shinobi said. He kneeled and folded his hands, bowed his head, and closed his eyes. He was praying.

He remembers when Vivienne asked about praying.

"Shinobi, what is prayer?"

"Praying is when you reach out from your heart."

Shinobi still remembers what she said after that.

"I'll pray so much that I could give my heart to everyone."

Tears streamed down his face. Nav noticed this. "I hate to interrupt your prayers, but are you ok?"

He opened his eyes and said, "Yeah. I'm fine." Nav then thought for a second.

"You know Shinobi, your reaction is strange. Most humans wouldn't care about a CAST this much, not even if that CAST was me. It's almost as if you _love_ her."

Shinobi then yelled, blushing like mad "Impossible Nav! She's just my teammate."

"Sure she is." Nav walked away whistling.

Another week later, Shinobi walked down the was still away from the other end Nav then stood in a group of Guardians, including, Laia, and other Beasts, Humans, Numans, and CASTs.

Nav then yelled across the hall, "Shinobi, we got a surprise for you."

The group moved out of the way.

Vivienne was in the middle of the group, fully repaired. Shinobi couldn't believe it.

He ran across the hall and hugged Vivienne by surprise.

He let go blushing. "Uh sorry, I got emotional."

"I hate to break up this reunion, but there's a mission for you guys." said someone at the desk.

Shinobi, Vivienne, and Laia were sent on this mission.

Shinobi had a sword and a Holy Ray. Vivienne had her usual staff. Laia used a sword as well.

They were cutting through every monster (a/n I don't remember the names to most of the SEED monsters.) that was there. Shinobi got ahead of his party. He met the worst monster there,

A De Ragon.

He switched to Holy Ray. He shot at its head and neck. It was weakening. Shinobi shot more, until he ran out of ammo. The De Ragon landed on him.

Then the monster breathed fire. He was on fire but he took his sword out and fought. Vivienne and Laia finally caught up with him. They grabbed their guns and started shooting.

The De Ragon was about to shoot his fire breath at Laia. The Holy Ray charged a little. Shinobi shot the creature in the head.

It then redirected the blast towards him. He dodged. It flew above them. It landed near Vivienne. Its tail was about to give a near fatal attack.

Shinobi saw the monster falling. He sprinted towards her, and knocked her away, barely dodging it himself.

Shinobi saw its head was down. He stabbed it in the eye.

While that didn't kill it, it had difficulty shooting fire. Vivienne, close to collapsing, ran on to battle. "She's insane." Laia said. She got out her gun and delivered the final blow.

Shinobi then noticed she fainted for exhaustion.

He ran and pushed her out the dead monster landed on his lower body and only one of Vivienne legs.

He felt every rib in his chest crack and even felt one puncture one of his lungs.

Then everything went black.

He opened his eyes. He was in the hospital of the Guardians, his chest was in bandages.

He was still in somewhat of a daze but he recognized the voices outside his door, Laia and Nav.

"I'm going to yell at him on how stupid that was! He was nearly killed!" Laia yelled.

Nav responded, "Now, he was only trying to save his teammate, that's good."

"But he needs to think of his own health as well."

Their voices faded as they walked away. He heard a voice; he was having trouble hearing the voice.

A minute later his door opened. It was Vivienne. She was smiling. "How are you?" she asked him. "I've been better." Shinobi said.

"During the mission I never got a chance to thank you for saving me twice."

"You don't have to."

"I do, I could have died. But then again you didn't care from the last mission." Vivienne then frowned.

Shinobi was surprised at this. "What do you mean I didn't care?"

"You didn't visit me. Like how I am visiting you now."

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me. I want you to know I prayed to the Holy Light that you'll recover, since the end of that mission to the morning you were repaired."

"Really?" "Of course, you're my best friend."

"I'm surprised Shinobi, I thought you'd hate me because I fainted and you're the one that got hurt. It's my error that caused to get hurt."

There was a minute of silence. Shinobi then asked, "How's your leg? Wasn't it crushed?"

"No for some reason I was fine." This made her even sadder.

Shinobi was going to say something but Lou came in and said, "Sorry Vivienne, your time is up."

Vivienne kissed Shinobi's cheek.

"See you later." She said running out.

"Perfect," he said to himself, "A month of guilt."

A month later he was out of the hospital. He found Vivienne's room.

She was in sleep mode. He left a note. It said:

It's not your fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfection

Shinobi was running through an obstacle course. He was blasting and slashing his 2-D targets. He reached the end of the course. Some of the people were applauding; Vivienne gave him a high five.

"Only two targets missed this time." Vivienne kept track of his score.

"That's good, but can you do better?" Nav said.

Shinobi smiled. A beast walked by. They watched his progress. It was unimaginable. It was flawless. Vivienne was indeed impressed. "Who are you?" Shinobi asked, not really caring. "I am Qui." The beast said.

Vivienne for some reason was attracted by him.

Qui started talking to Vivienne. "Wow Hyuga, he's a bigger flirt then you." Shinobi said.

"Oh please, I'm not the one getting eaten by the inside with jealousy." Hyuga laughed.

"Good point." Shinobi muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The next day Shinobi was talking to Nav about a mission to clear an area of SEED.

"Your team, Shinobi, will be Vivienne and Qui." Nav said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shinobi muttered to himself.

An hour later, Shinobi and his team entered HQ.

"Back so soon?" Nav said hiding behind Shinobi. "OK what did you do this time Nav? The usual to Laia?"

"Umm actually…."

Then Maya entered the scene. Qui then left.

"Ok Where is Nav?!" Maya yelled.

"Oh now I see. What were you thinking Nav?" Shinobi whispered.

Nav hid behind a desk. Maya walked back to the ship to return home.

Then Qui came back. "As I was saying that was fast." Nav picked up where he left off.

"Well it would have been normal time, if Qui let us do any fighting." Shinobi said.

"Look at it this way; you have more time on your hands." Qui said. "Yeah, more time for more missions." Shinobi muttered.

Two days later Shinobi walked up to Nav. "Hey Nav, have you seen Vivienne? I wanted to talk to her."

Nav drummed his fingers on his desk. "Umm… Shinobi, please sit down. We need to talk." Nav said, gesturing to a chair. Shinobi sat down.

"Shinobi, I sent Vivienne on a mission with Qui and Hyuga."

Shinobi was shocked. "Why? Vivienne and I are the best team in this part of Guardians." Shinobi asked.

"Well, it's not you and Vivienne. It's you and Qui. You obviously have some form of animosity."

"You can't blame me. He wouldn't even let me and Vivienne lift our weapons."

"I'm sorry, but look at it this way; it could be like a day off."

Shinobi stormed out of there and into his room. He tried to distract himself by reading. It didn't help.

He then went to the obstacle course. He sliced many cut outs of monsters. He got to the end, all energized.

"How many was that Vivienne?" he asked excitedly. He turned towards where she usually sat. Only to remember that she was on a mission.

He waited for the ship to return. He sat and read books. Later, he found himself with a blanket on him while lying on the chairs. He stretched his muscles.

Shinobi jogged to Vivienne's room. He opens the door by a crack. He saw Vivienne asleep; Qui was sleeping on the floor next to her bed.

Shinobi quietly crept into the room. He walked towards her partner machine.

"Hey you there little guy?" Shinobi asked

The little robot woke up.

"Can I see your mission log?"

The robot nodded.

Shinobi read the monitor, she said, everything went perfect when she worked with Qui, and only 'ok' with him.

"Thanks."

He tried to walk out a stealthily as when he came in but his hand brushed against Vivienne's foot.

One eye open Shinobi jumped to the ceiling, grabbed the pipes and didn't let go.

"Is anyone there?" Vivienne asked. Qui awoke. "Only me and you. And your little robot there." Qui kissed her.

"Why are you up?" Vivienne asked her partner machine.

"Oh no reason just woke up."

When they went back to bed, Shinobi left. He never felt so betrayed in his life.

The next morning Vivienne and Qui woke up and went to the counter.

"I wonder where Shinobi is, he's always up at this hour." Vivienne said.

Nav came in to scene, "Headmaster Nav, have you seen Shinobi?"

"The last time I saw him Vivienne, he left my office when I told him you were on a mission."

Hyuga then walked here and asked, "Have anyone seen Shinobi? We were supposed to practice fighting each other."

Qui just stood silent. "Qui…" Nav said, "Have you seen Shinobi?"

"No I haven't." Qui said.

On Parum, Shinobi was running around the block. He stopped for a bite to eat.

The person beside him was Maya.

"Hey Maya." "Hey Shinobi."

"How are you?" Maya asked. "Not so good my friend. I feel like my soul was just ripped out and eaten." was Shinobi's answer.

"What's wrong?" "There's this new guy. I think Vivi… I mean my friend, likes him more then me."

"Well talk about it. Who is this new guy?"

"Qui is his name, and he's perfect at everything."

Maya was just silent. "Listen to me Shinobi. Vivie, I mean your friend is in trouble. He is very abusive. Trust me. He'll destroy anything that's a threat to him"

With that said, Shinobi ran to the ship and flew back to HQ.

Vivienne was thinking of worst-case circumstances about Shinobi and were telling them to Qui. "What if he's attacked by SEEDs?" Qui is getting annoyed. "Look, I think he left for a reason."

"I know but, he's a good friend. He's the best friend I got… or had as the case may be."

Qui finally lost it, "Look! He's gone! Alright! I wouldn't be surprised if he died!"

Vivienne was hurt be this. "I can't believe you! He's a Guardian, and you don't even care!"

"He's a one-time Guardian, who I'm surprised even got this far!" He punched Vivienne hard. Qui started to repetitively punch her. He started breaking her metallic flesh.

Several Guardians entered with weapons ready. Shinobi was the leader.

"Well Shinobi… you're back. I'm surprised you…"

Shinobi shot him with the Holy Ray. Qui grabbed his dark sword while Shinobi grabbed his light sword.

The blades clashed. Qui backhanded the sword from Shinobi's hand.

Shinobi was kicked to the ground. The tip was pointed at his neck. "If you move, I'll kill him." Qui threatened. Shinobi then saw something under the bed. It was Vivienne's staff. He moved his hand towards the staff. Qui grabbed Shinobi's sword and stabbed it in Shinobi's wrist.

"Ow!"

"You don't stand a chance."

Shinobi used his boot to move the staff towards him. He got it, as soon as Qui was going to stab him; Shinobi got the staff and impaled him on the end.

Nav grabbed the sword out of Shinobi's wrist. They took the beast's body and tossed it into space.

Vivienne and Shinobi were put in the hospital.

"I'm sorry." Shinobi said. "Sorry for what?" Vivienne asked.

"I was jealous of him and left. If only I were here, you might not have gotten hurt."

"I think I am the one to be sorry. I lost track of my friends, I thought… oh nothing you'll think I'm silly."

"Try me."

"I thought I liked him, but I guess he was evil the whole time."

"To be truthful, that was another reason why I was jealous; I wanted to have my friend back. I felt like he replaced me"

"You're the best friend a CAST can ask for. I couldn't replace you."

"Same here."

Meanwhile outside Laia, Maya, and Nav were watching this through the window. "That's sweet." Maya said

"Yeah, why can't you be like that Nav?" Laia asked. "It's just who I am." Nav answered with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Used

It was night time. Shinobi was sleeping. His closet door opened. Laia and Hyuga crept out. Laia woke up the Partner Machine. "You know Laia, let's just be glad Nav isn't here to see you in that uniform, it might inspire him to… you know." "Don't remind me."

They accessed Shinobi's log. They went to the first day at the Guardians headquarters.

It read:

I finally got here to Gural, when I came off the ship I met my old teacher Laia. I'll have to thank her later for what she did for me. She introduced me to a CAST named Vivienne. She's really interesting.

Unlike other CASTs she had emotions (or at least showed them as the case may be). I have a feeling Vivienne's going to be a good partner on the combat zone. But she's also really pleasant, vocally of course. But (and I can't believe I'm saying this, we're two different species) she's also kind of cute.

The two Guardians stopped reading. They got the same idea for Shinobi.

The next afternoon, Shinobi visited the hospital, Vivienne volunteers to work there when there are no missions, to talk to her.

"Hey Vivienne…" Shinobi said, stopping himself when he saw Laia and Vivienne talking. "Catch you later Vivienne." the Beast said walking off. "Oh hi Shinobi." Vivienne said smiling.

"How's work?" Shinobi asked.

"It's fine. Hey Shinobi, do you think I need enhancement?"

"On what?"

"Well… I thought to make some things different."

"Like what?"

"Like my face…"

Shinobi was curious. "Why?" "I just feel like it's too… plain."

"I like the way it is. If it were…" Shinobi didn't know how to finish it.

"Pretty, well prettier?" Vivienne suggested.

"Yeah, then I couldn't talk to you with out others trying to kill me, that and, you can't fix something that isn't broken."

"Thanks."

Shinobi's communicator went off. It said:

Shinobi, Maya and Laia are your partners for a search and destroy mission

-Nav

"Sorry Vivienne gotta go." Shinobi said.

Shinobi accidently dropped his communicator while he ran.

"Wait you dropped your…" Vivienne started. Shinobi was already long gone.

She read the message. She was shocked, she wasn't in the mission. This was strange, there was only one other time she wasn't working with Shinobi.

She went to Nav's office. "Umm… Nav?" she asked hesitantly. "Yes Vivienne?"

"I was just wondering if there is a mission ready?" she asked.

"Only one and Shinobi, Laia, and Maya are on it."

"Ohhh… well."

About an hour later, the ship came in and Shinobi, Maya and Laia walked out, dripping wet.

"Who knew some De Ragons could s- s-shoot out w-w-water?" Shinobi said, hitting the side of his head so water can leave the ear on the other side.

Shinobi left for the hospital to dry off and check for hypothermia. (He was shivering a lot.)

Vivienne took a deep breath and walked to Laia and Maya. "Hey guys." She said. "Hi" the girls said.

"How was the mission?"

"Other then the water shooting De Ragon, normal." Maya said.

Lou then came to Vivienne and said, dull as ever, "Vivienne, you're called to the sickbay."

"Oh, thanks Lou." Vivienne left.

When they were certain she was out of audible range Lou asked, "Is everything going as according to your plan?" Lou asked. "Yes." Laia said.

Hyuga then called via spoken communicator, "Laia, I'm in position." "Good. Stay there until Shinobi gets out." "OK."

Shinobi, still shivering, took a towel and wrapped around his shirt. He was waiting for a doctor.

A voice then said over the intercom, "Shinobi, someone is here to aid you."

Then Vivienne walked in.

"H-H-H-Hey V-V-Vivienne." Shinobi shivered. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Oh, you're here to help me."

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"I guess you're r-r-right. Well, I think I might have hypothermia."

She put something on his arm. "I'm checking your heart rate." Vivienne explained.

When she was finished she said, "It's faster then normal."

She blushed at this next one, "Umm, you're going to have to take the armor on your upper body off for this one."

Shinobi blushed, but did as he was told. Vivienne noticed his chest expand and contract fast. She then laughed,

"Increased breathing." She noted. She then laughed, "It's funny. You eat a lot and yet you're thin as a wire." Then a small glass device came from her finger.

"A t-thermometer?" Shinobi guessed. "Yes that's right."

"The k-k- kind that go in the m-m-mouth…right?"

"Don't worry, that's too much for anyone." Vivienne answered.

"Does that come off your finger?" "No, I tried."

"Well, this is a-awkward. It'll be like I'm su…" Shinobi was cut off when Vivienne put the tool in his mouth.

The data went to her mind. "Your temperature is 90 degrees. You have mild Hypothermia. I'll have to ask the others what to do."

About five minutes later, Vivienne came back and said, "While they said you should be good in a day or two, I suggest you stay here for a week, just to be sure. Oh here are some dry clothes."

Laia heard this and told everyone. "Are you sure you can sit there for a week Huyga?"

"Of course, I'm going to make this plan work."

Lou then said, "I'll bring food and water to you."

"Thanks."

Lou then asked, "How do you know how this'll play out Laia?"

Laia then answered, with a smug smile on her face, "I know Shinobi pretty well. I helped him with a busted leg, he didn't thank me 'till we were alone and his leg healed."

A week later.

Vivienne received a message while she was on a planet talking to some Guardians.

"Hello?"

"Vivienne? It's me Shinobi; can I see you for a moment?"

"Ok, be there in a bit."

About half an hour later Vivienne was a HQ and went to the hospital.

Shinobi was sitting up, he turned to Vivienne smiling.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you, for helping me out. You're a very gifted nurse."

Vivienne then said, "Thanks. Umm Shinobi?"

"Yes." "This might seem amateurish of me, as a nurse, but want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure." Vivienne left the room.

About 10 minutes later (Shinobi had to sign release forms) Shinobi left the area.

Hyuga was sitting in a chair. He stood up and said, "Ah, there's my best friend."

Shinobi replied, "Hello Hyuga."

"I heard you got a date Shinobi." Shinobi blushed at this, "Well it's not really a date; I'm just hanging out with Vivienne."

Hyuga then said with a smug smile, "Ah, with the charming Vivienne none the less. It almost gives the impression that you like her. Do you have a crush on her, my friend?"

Shinobi became a new shade of red. "Of course not, I mean, yes, she's cute, but she's a CAST, I'm a human."

Hyuga then pretended to look at his watch, "Oh gotta go, good bye." He then ran off.

Shinobi blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares

Shinobi and Vivienne were in mid-combat with Helga. "Helga, you won't win." Vivienne yelled. Shinobi just glared. Helga was faster then she looked.

She kicked Shinobi in the chest. As he fell, he quickly grabbed his dual autoguns. He shot her ten times and she still didn't fall. Some SEED then emerged. They pushed him off the ledge. He was knocked down, but he grabbed on.

He dangled helplessly as his friend and archenemy fought it out.

"I'll you pay for your terrorisms." Vivienne yelled. Helga didn't respond. She took hold of Vivienne's staff and started to break through her metal skin. Helga laughed. Helga grabbed her own sword and cut Vivienne in half.

"NO!" Shinobi yelled.

He shot up in his bed. It was all a nightmare. He panted. His hands were tight on his blanket. Shinobi crept out of his room and ran, silently across the hall.

He stopped at the door. Vivienne's room.

Shinobi opened it a crack and peeked inside. There she was in sleep mode. He walked in, being carful not to let light in.

Shinobi closed the door behind him. He sat in a near-by chair.

Before he knew it, he fell asleep. As soon as he did, Vivienne woke up herself.

To her surprise she saw Shinobi in a chair. Then he was suddenly tossing and turning in the chair.

His eyes were forced shut, he was muttering 'no' repeatedly. Tears formed in his eyes.

Vivienne felt sorry for him for some reason. She never saw Shinobi in a weak position before.

She walked up to him and shook him awake.

Shinobi's eyes opened. His glance moved back and forth.

Once he saw Vivienne he said, "Oh! H-hey Vivienne. Did I wake you up?" His face was red as a fire element weapon.

"No but I'm glad I did wake up. What was wrong?"

"You won't laugh right?"

"No."

Shinobi sighed, "I had a nightmare. We were fighting Helga. She took me down easy. Then… she kills you." Tears formed again, but he close them so none escaped.

"So I went to your room, actually I forgot why. Then I fell asleep again. This time… Helga was tormenting you…" Some tears escaped his eyes.

Vivienne rubbed his back, hoping it'll calm him down. "It was just a dream, you have nothing to fear."

"You don't get it Vivienne. There's a lot of me I'm not ready to show. And I doubt you'll accept it yet. But I don't think you already don't know you're my best friend and I care about you. Anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do."

He finally let his tears roll. Vivienne moved closer to him. She wrapped him in her arms. For a being composed of metal, she felt human.

"It's alright. You know… I bet if I could dream, I could relate. But now I can tell without experience… that nightmare must have been horrible."

Shinobi, now calm, said, "Thank you Vivienne. You're a good friend."

He left with that in the air. "Good night Shinobi."

"Good night Vivienne. Umm… can you please don't tell anyone I cried?"

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Music

(A/N: I own none of theses songs)

Laia was standing outside Shinobi's door. Hyuga then walked to her and asked, "What are you doing Laia?"

Laia turned around and said, "Shinobi's play music on his guitar."

"Is he any good?"

"Hear for yourself."

He placed his ear on the door. He was at the end of a song.

Shinobi (singing inside room): We're the dream warriors! Don't want to dream no more, we're the dream warriors! And maybe tonight, maybe tonight you'll be gone!

He heard Shinobi playing, it wasn't too bad. It wasn't rock star, but not bad. "He wrote these?" Hyuga asked. "No he's playing songs that were already made." Laia answered.

"Shinobi's accent is more hearable." Laia said.

Nav then walked and asked, "Shinobi playing again I see, it's pretty loud."

"That's just because you're old." Hyuga laughed. "Get Vivienne, she'll love this."

As soon as that was said, they heard the sound of clapping.

The group of eavesdroppers heard Shinobi say, "Thanks Vivienne for being a reviewer."

"No problem. So you're not from here?"

Shinobi answered, "No, I'm from the planet humans came from."

"Is the Holy Light worshiped there too?"

"Um. . . sort of. You see we don't call Him the Holy Light on my planet. But I don't want to talk about religion. One, it's kind of uncomfortable to talk about, and two, I really want to play."

"Ok."

Laia then said to Nav, "This is kind of sweet." "I know."

Inside the room Shinobi said, "This song is called Never Again, by a band called Nickleback."

Shinobi (sings): He's drunk again it's time to fight, she must have done something wrong tonight.

(Vivienne covers mouth)

Vivienne: Oh dear.

Shinobi: The living room becomes a boxing ring; it's time to run when you see him (pauses) CLENCHING HIS HANDS! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN, WELL NEVER AGAIN!

(Vivienne gasps)

Shinobi: I hear her scream from down the hall, amazing she can even talk at all,

(Vivienne closes eyes)

Shinobi: She cries to me "Go back to bed." Terrified she'll wind up, DEAD IN HIS HANDS! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN! WELL NEVER AGAIN! SEEN IT BEFORE BUT NOT LIKE THIS! BEEN HERE BEFORE BUT NOT LIKE THIS! NEVER BEFORE HAVE I EVER SEEN IT THIS BAD!! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN! WELL NEVER AGAIN!

Laia (outside): This song's intense.

Nav (outside): I agree.

Shinobi: Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell; it starts to sting as it starts to swell. She looks at you, she wants the truth. It's right out there in the waiting, ROOM WITH THOSE HANDS! LOOKING JUST AS SWEET AS HE CAN! WELL NEVER AGAIN SEEN IT BEFORE BUT NOT LIKE THIS! BEEN HERE BEFORE BUT NOT LIKE THIS! NEVER BEFORE HAVE I EVER SEEN IT THIS BAD! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN! WELL NEVER AGAIN!

(Shinobi grabs a sip of water.)

Shinobi (sinisterly): Father's a name you haven't earned yet! You're just a child with a temper! Haven't you heard don't hit a lady! Kicking your (stomps) will be a pleasure.

Hyuga (outside): Now I agree with you guys this song is intense.

Shinobi: He's drunk again, it's time to fight same old (stomps) just on a different night, she grabs the gun she's had enough, tonight she finds out how (stomps) TOUGH IS THIS MAN! Pulls the trigger, FAST AS SHE CAN! WELL NEVER AGAIN! SEEN IT BEFORE, BUT NOT LIKE THIS! BEEN HERE BEFORE, BUT NOT LIKE THIS! NEVER BEFORE HAVE I EVER, SEEN IT THIS BAD! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN! Well NEVER AGAIN!

(Song ends)

Shinobi look toward Vivienne. She's crying, he thought. "V-Vivienne, you OK?"

"Yes, I'm just reminded of Qui."

Shinobi palmed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Here's a softer song. The cool thing here is that the band normally plays heavy songs, some what like the one you just heard."

"Are you sure it's soft?" "Yes I'm sure." "By the way, why did you stomp at some points?"

"I was taught that back at home"

"This song is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica"

(Shinobi plays intro)

Nav (outside): This sounds peaceful.

Shinobi (After intro sings): So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters.

(Vivienne smiles)

Shinobi (smiles): I never opened myself this way, Life is ours we live it our way. All these word I don't just say, and nothing else matters. Trust I seek and I find in you. Everyday for us something new, open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters

Laia: This is a good change.

Shinobi: Never care for what they do, never care for what they know, but I know.

(Vivienne sighs peacefully)

Shinobi: So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more form the heart, forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters.

(Vivienne raps wall with her fingers)

Shinobi: Never care for what they do, never cared for what they know, but I know! I never opened myself this way, life is ours we live it our way, all these words I don't just say, and Nothing Else Matters!

(Vivienne sighed in content)

Shinobi: Trust I seek and I find in you, everyday for us something new, open mind for a different view and nothing else matters

(Shinobi gets a gulp of water.)

Shinobi: Never cared for what they say, never care for game they play, never care for what they do, never care for what they know, and I know. Yeah!

(Guitar solo)

Shinobi: So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart, forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters.

(Ends with guitar solo.)

"How was that?" Shinobi asked "It was peaceful." Vivienne said.

"I got time for one more; it's also a peaceful song. Won't Back Down by Tom Petty in the style of Johnny Cash"

(Intro)

Shinobi: Well I won't back down, no I won't back down, you can stand me up at the gates of Hell, but I won't back down.

(Shinobi drops pick.) (Vivienne picks it up and hands it)

Shinobi: Gonna stand my ground won't be turned around, and I'll keep this world from draggin' me down, gonna stand my ground and I won't back down.

(Shinobi breaks string.)

"Oh crap!" Shinobi said, grabbing a spare. He installed it and strummed. "Where was I?"

Vivienne answered, ". . . gonna stand my ground and I won't back down. . ."

"Thanks."

Shinobi (sings again): Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out, hey I will stand my ground, and I won't back down.

(Shinobi finishes water)

Shinobi: Well I know what's right. I got just one life, in a world that keeps on pushing me around, I'm gonna stand my ground and I won't back down.

Hyuga (outside): I'm surprised we aren't caught yet.

Shinobi: Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out, hey I will stand my ground ad I won't back down, no I won't back down." (Song ends)

"That any good?" "It was near perfect." "Thank you; now let's tell the guys outside that we could hear their comments." Shinobi said. "Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

Memories

Shinobi stepped off the ship to Gural. "Finally, I made it." he said to himself. To his surprise, he sees his old teacher Laia. "Hey Shinobi! It's good to see you again!" Shinobi just shook her hand and smiled. "Still quiet huh?"

Shinobi nodded his head. "Let's get you to the main building."

"It's good to see you again Instructor Laia." Shinobi said. "Enough of the formality Shinobi, you're not my student anymore."

"Sorry Laia, force of habit."

They stopped walking. There was a female CAST. Shinobi looked at her for a few seconds then moved his eyes away, blushing.

'She's kinda cute. Wait, what are you thinking Shinobi? She's a CAST, you're a Human.'

"This is Vivienne, she's a new CAST model, suppose to be better then the Lou models. She's your new partner." Laia said.

Vivienne extended her hand. "Greetings." Shinobi didn't say or do anything.

Vivienne turned to Laia, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, he's just shy, you're new to him. Come on, tell her who you are, or else."

Shinobi knew better then not listen to Laia when she says ". . . or else".

"I'm Shinobi." Shinobi said extending and grabbing Vivienne's hand. "Shinobi, interesting name. I like the way it sounds." "Thanks."

Laia then said, "Guys we got a mission, let's go!"

The trio went to the ship. "Alright monster will be everywhere."

The ship landed. SEED were everywhere. Shinobi glared at them all.

He got out his old Holy Ray. "Let's see if this old thing still works." Shinobi whispered to himself. He aimed and fired, once, twice, three times the monster fell.

"Let's go." Shinobi said. He ran toward a gate, the energy zapped him and knocked him to the ground.

Vivienne ran to him and asked, "Are you OK Shinobi?" "Yes I'm fine Vivienne."

"We need an access card." Laia muttered. The trio found some crates. "Maybe it's in here." Vivienne suggested.

Shinobi slashed the crates and there it was the key card.

Shinobi slide it through the machine and the gate was gone.

(A/N: Since I don't want to re-write the first level of Phantasy Star Portable, I'm just going to skip to the boss battle and Helga. Lyoko498)

An earthquake killed the monster. "Huh, I didn't think we could get earthquakes here." Shinobi said.

"We don't." Laia said. A giant thud knocked the group of GUARDIANS were thrown to the ground.

A large plant-like creature appeared. "Oh crap." Shinobi said

Shinobi traded his gun for a saber. He ran to the monster and started slicing the stem.

Vivienne on the other hand jumped high enough to attack the head of the plant. Laia shot at the pod with dual auto guns.

Shinobi then thought it would be better to do the same. Shinobi brought back the Holy Ray. He aimed for the pod and fire. The shots connected, and dealt damage. The plant then shot fire at Vivienne and Laia who were roughly near each other.

Shinobi was the only one to notice this. He ran and jumped in front of them. The balls of fire hit and knocked him down.

"Shinobi! Are you OK?!" the girls said together.

Still on fire, Shinobi stood up and said, "Of course I am girls. It'll take a little more then fire to hurt me!"

Shinobi the got his sword and was about to sliced the steam. But Vivienne got there first.

The plant fell with a thud. A woman appeared before them. "You halt!" Vivienne yelled.

"You little GUARDIANS don't stand a chance against the SEED." The woman said.

("Shinobi, you listening?")

Shinobi broke out of his dream like state; he was in his room talking to Vivienne. "Sorry Vivienne. And to be truthful no. I was thinking about when I first came here and . . . met you.

"Wow, I can only barely remember that day." Vivienne said. "I'll never forget."

"How can you remember this stuff?" Vivienne asked. "Well," Shinobi blushed, "You help me a little."

"Aw, that's sweet Shinobi." "It's nothing."

"Do you remember a month or two back, when those thugs who tried to mug me?" Vivienne asked.

Shinobi looked out the window and glared, "Yes I do."

Flashback:

Vivienne walked out of a store, "Thank you for coming." said the shopkeeper.

It was night on the planet she was on. A garbage can fell to the ground, as if thrown.

Vivienne grabbed her staff.

She crept towards the alleyway where the can was thrown. It was too dark to see.

A hand grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the wall. "Give me your mesta." A voice said.

"I just used the last of it." She felt a hard fist to her stomach.

A different voice then said, "Then we'll sell you as scrap." A hand took her staff. A candle was lit. A group of Numans was seen.

One of them had a blade. In a brief second her left forearm was detached from her body.

Vivienne tried to use the fighting style to get out but, the same Numan cut her right leg off. She could only scream in pain. As he was going to take off her head a blade went through his chest.

"Let my friend go." said a voice behind the dead Numan. The blade tilted downwards. The body slid. Shinobi killed the thug.

The others got their guns out. "Guns? The only gun I put my life in is a Holy Ray. Blades are not as clumsy." Shinobi said, giving them an evil-eye.

The blasters shot and Shinobi blocked them. He swung his blade all over the place to scare them.

It worked. Only the leader was left. "Now, I'm going to put you through the pain and embarrassment you put her through.

Shinobi kept that promise; he cut the leaders left forearm and right leg. "How does that feel, you useless bag of . . ." Shinobi didn't finish.

He just stepped on the man and went to Vivienne.

"How, how did you find me?" Vivienne asked. "I was following you the whole time, this part of town isn't a good one." Shinobi said blushing.

Vivienne dragged herself to Shinobi. Shinobi picked her up. "Let's get the rest of ya." Shinobi said.

Vivienne kissed his cheek. "Thanks Shinobi."

End Flashback

"Remember when you saved me?" Shinobi asked.

"Yeah."

Flashback:

A part of the GUARDIANS HQ was burning.

Shinobi and Vivienne were accidently forsaken in that fiery area.

Shinobi's communicator went off, "Hello?"

"Shinobi," Hyuga said on the other line, "Where are you?"

"I can tell you where we aren't, _**SAFE!**_" Shinobi yelled.

Shinobi started choking on the smoke. Vivienne walked to him, "Are you ok?"

"Not until we're out of here." Shinobi said, still choking. Vivienne looked up and saw a burning piece of metal falling. "Shinobi, look out!" But it was too late; it hit him hard in the head, knocking him out cold.

To make things _worse_, Shinobi was also lit on fire. Vivienne placed his arm around her shoulder and dragged his body to the door our of there.

The gate was locked shut however. Vivienne slammed her fists on the metal door. No one heard and open the door.

Her key card was melted. But then she remembered; Shinobi always carried his blade.

His body was still burning; unfortunately he wasn't wearing armor so his shirt and torso was burning really fast.

She grabbed his blade it was still too hot. But she had to suck it up, her friend is dying. She grabbed the blade and shoved it through the gate.

"Yes!" she whispered to herself as the blade went through. She cut a hole roughly her size and dragged Shinobi out.

"Thank the Holy Light you're out Vivienne," Hyuga said. "But where's Shinobi?"

Vivienne picked his body. He didn't even look like himself anymore. His skin was cracked and bleached.

"We have to help him." Vivienne said, worried.

"First let's remove anymore of the fire." Nav said quickly. They got water and dumped on Shinobi.

They brought him to the hospital wing and stared to cut spaces in between his fingers, for they were merged together.

They removed any dead skin on his face and torso. They rubbed a salve on his face and torso so he wouldn't dehydrate.

"I still don't get how I would have dehydrated if they didn't put the salve on me."

The doctors walked out of the door.

"Well, his he going to be ok?" Vivienne asked when she saw him.

"He's going to be fine; he's going to be in suspended-animation for as long as his body heals. We made sure of that."

"Thank you."

Three month later Shinobi got out of suspended-animation and removed the machines that put him in suspended-animation. The nurse then asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Well, can you please get me a cup of water?" "Sure."

A minute later the nurse returned with the glass.

She handed it to Shinobi. He drank it, but when he tried to hand it over he accidently dropped it an inch away from the nurse.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it." Shinobi said trying to get out of bed. The nurse pushed back in however.

"Shinobi, you lack motor skills because you've been put in suspended-animation from the fire three months ago."

"Three Months!" Shinobi tried to yell but his throat was still too dry so it was more like a hoarse yell.

"Ow," he said holding his neck. "Need anything else Shinobi?"

"Well it's not a thing, but a person."

A few minutes later the door opened.

Vivienne walked in. Shinobi tried to sit up to get her attention, but arms were still too weak.

Vivienne found him any way. "I'm so glad to see you're up Shinobi."

Shinobi didn't give her a verbal response. He hugged her and whispered, "Thank you Vivienne, you saved my hide."

"Not really, you're burned."

"But I'm alive aren't I? If you didn't get us out, I would have died."

Vivienne handed Shinobi a canteen. "Here some water; they told me your throat is still dry."

"Thank you," Shinobi said

End Flashback

Shinobi's communicator went off. He read the message. "Nav said there's a new mission."

"Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Performance

Laia was setting up something since terrorist attacks and crime has lowered by a decent amount. "A dance?" Shinobi asked, looking at his old instructor.

"Who are you and what have you done with Laia?" "Shinobi, you know Nav is as paranoid about terrorists as you are so if a call comes in during or before the dance, it's cancelled." Laia explained.

"Fine." Shinobi muttered. "But I would imagine this plan from Hyuga, trying to get young woman like he always does."

"Well, it was Hyuga's plan; he just used me to convince Nav." Laia explained

"That makes more sense"

Shinobi walked off to his room, to play some music.

"Hey Shinobi! Think you can play for the dance?"

Shinobi thought for a second. "Sure, but what if for some weird reason someone wanted to dance with me?"

"Then Hyuga will replace you."

"OK then." Shinobi said running off.

Vivienne walked towards Maya. "Maya?"

"Yes Vivienne?" "I need your advice for the dance." "Sure."

"I want to ask . . . a friend to go with me. But I doubt he'd want to go because I'm a CAST." Vivienne said, blushing.

"Well Vivienne, who is he, I could help persuade him for you."

"shinobi." She whispered. "I can't hear you."

"It's Shinobi." Vivienne said, a little louder.

"Oh, then don't worry about it. He's your best friend; I doubt he'll say no." Maya responded.

Shinobi was in his room, tuning his guitar. Vivienne took a deep breath and knocked on his door. "Come in." Shinobi said from behind the door.

Vivienne walked into the door. "Oh hey Vivienne!" Shinobi said excitedly.

"Shinobi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." "Want to . . . I don't know ... go to the dance . . . with me?"

Shinobi blushed a little. "Vivienne, in all truth, I'm not too sure, I was hired to play music. Unless you don't mind helping me . . ."

"I won't mind." "Ok, then can you help me pick out some songs?" "Yes."

Laia then walked to Hyuga, "I can't believe I didn't think you could help me with this plan of mine other then to be placed into positions."

"Well you just learned something new." Hyuga responded. "Hey Laia," Maya said as she ran to Laia.

"Vivienne wants to ask Shinobi out."

"Uh oh, I just asked Shinobi to play music. But I'm sure he let her down gently."

Just the group saw Vivienne with a microphone.

"Hey Viv, what are you doing?" Laia asked. "Oh hi Laia, Shinobi told me to ask you if I can he with the music." Vivienne replied.

Laia then got yet another idea. "Of course you can." "Thanks."

Vivienne walked to her room, to get some sheets of paper.

Just then Shinobi walked up to Laia, secretively.

"Laia can I talk to you?" "Sure."

"Laia, promise me you won't tell anyone this. Not to anyone, not Nav, not Hyuga, not Maya, not Lou, and especially not Vivienne."

"I get it." Laia stated.

"Laia, I think you already know that Vivienne is my best friend and . . . well, I'm kind of attracted to her. I think I like her."

Laia was now torn between two loyalties; She said she'd get Shinobi and Vivienne together, but, don't want to betray Shinobi's trust in her.

"Please tell me, you won't tell anyone." His eyes seemed to have got a little bigger, something he did when he was nervous.

His blue eyes looked like they did when she picked him up from his planet to train him.

Flashback:

Laia walked out of a ship, in a cloak and hood over her face, and ran into a building with crosses.

She walked into the building. "Nav said the human is in here." she muttered to herself. The human worked at this "church" as Nav put it.

There was a book near the door. The cover read "Bible".

She took a quick glance into the pages. "Sounds a lot like the Holy Light." she muttered.

There was then a 10 year old boy in front of her, holding a staff.

"I was told to protect this church from intruders." The boy said. Laia then couldn't believe it, this was the human? A 10 year old? 'Nav's desperate'

"And take that hood off, show some respect for the Lord and His Son."

'Interesting, some branches of religion of Gural the Holy Light had a Son that was born on an unknown planet to save all material creatures. Could this be the planet?' Laia said in her head.

"Well? The hood, take it off. Father McKenzie told me to guard this church, in a church you don't where hoods or hats."

Laia stared at the boy. She took the hood off, revealing her animal like nature. The boy practically fell backward, trying to get away from her. 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought the staff, I can't fight here, this is God's house.'

"Wait!" Laia yelled as the boy ran towards something that looked like a table.

"Is your name Shinobi?" she asked him, reading his name off her palm. "Yes." Shinobi said scared.

"I was told to pick you up; you have been chosen to join a form of police, called the GUARDIANS."

"How can I tell you aren't lying and going to eat me?" Shinobi asked from behind the table, an alter as she was told later.

"I'm not going to eat you; there are humans where I'm from."

"Promise?" Shinobi's eyes seemed a little bigger. Something about that touched the tender part of Laia.

"I promise you Shinobi, I'm here to help you become a GUARDIAN, and I'm even sending a message to your priest friend."

"OK, but can I say bye to them first?" Assuming it was his family, she said "Of course."

End Flashback

"I promise you Shinobi, I won't tell anyone, not even under a death threat."

"Thanks Laia!" Shinobi whispered, giving a quick hug to his teacher.

He ran off and Laia though, 'I'm glad I met that crazy kid.'

"Vivienne?" Shinobi said into his room. "I'm here, and I think I found a song I . . . that maybe … you and I can sing." She was blushing.

Shinobi looked at the lyric sheet.

"Nice choice." Shinobi said.

Later that evening the dance was up and running; Shinobi looked out from behind the curtain, he was in a fancy suit. "Shinobi, do I look good?" Vivienne asked from behind him.

Shinobi looked behind him. He was amazed. She wore a simple sky-blue dress.

"I take it from your blushing, that's a yes." Vivienne giggled. "I didn't know that your usual outfit was clothes." Shinobi stated simply "Well, now you know."

Laia signaled them to get on stage.

"You ready Vivienne?" "A little nervous but yes."

The two walked out of stage. "Hello GUARDIANS!" Shinobi said in to the mike.

"Unfortunately me and my friend Vivienne here . . ." Shinobi gestured to Vivienne.

In the crowd, several male GUARDIANS were cheering and one even whistled.

Shinobi rolled his eyes. "Any way, we can only play three songs tonight, one from me, one from Vivienne and a final song together. So enjoy the songs, dance if you want."

Shinobi started a song.

"This is New York Mining Disaster by The Bee Gees"

Shinobi (singing): In the event of something happening to me

(Crowd stays silent.)

Shinobi (Singing): There is something I'd like you all to see, it's just a photograph of someone that I knew. Have you seen my wife Mr. Jones? Do you know what it's like on the outside?

(Crowd cheers a little)

Shinobi (Singing): Don't go talking to loud you'll cause a landslide. I've been straining my ears to hear a sound, like someone is digging underground, perhaps they gave up and all gone home to bed.

(Takes a sip of water)

"Where was I?" "Perhaps they gave up and all gone home to bed ..." Vivienne answered.

"Thanks"

Shinobi (Singing): Thinking those who once existed must be dead. Have you seen my wife Mr. Jones? Do you know what it's like on the outside? Don't go talking to loud; you'll cause a land side. Mr. Jones.

(Shinobi drops pick, Vivienne hands it back)

Shinobi (clears throat then sings): In the event of something happening to me, there is something I would like you all to see. It's just a photograph of someone that I knew. Have you seen my wife Mr. Jones? Do you know what it's like on the outside? Don't go talking to loud you'll cause a landslide. Mr. Jones.

(Song ends)

The GUARDIANS cheered. "You know I still can't believe that Nav approved this." Shinobi said to Vivienne and the GUARDIANS. "Well there must be something to it or else he wouldn't say yes.

Shinobi then saw a ticked off Laia moving from the crowd. "I think I know why now." Shinobi said, holding back his laughter.

"Hey Shinobi," Vivienne said, seeing Laia too, also trying to hold back laughter.

"I think we should give a quick thanks to Laia the Beast that made this whole thing work."

The light went to Laia, everyone applauded.

"Ok, now back to those two." Laia said, blushing from the attention.

The light returned to the CAST and Human.

"Vivienne, it's your turn to sing."

"OK. This is Love Story by a Miss. Taylor Swift"

(Vivienne takes deep breath)

Shinobi (talking): Go on, we're your friends, don't worry.

Vivienne (sings): We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there.

(Shinobi sits and watches)

Vivienne: On a balcony in summer air. See the light; see the party, the ball gowns. Making you way through the crowd to say hello, little did I know.

(Vivienne looks toward Shinobi)

Shinobi (lips out): Go on. (Smiles)

Vivienne (Singing): That you were Romeo and you were throwin' pebbles and my Daddy said "Stay away from Juliet", I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go.

(GUARDIANS applauds and whistles)

Vivienne: And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all you have to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes.

Shinobi: That's good, keep it up. You're great.

Vivienne (Sings): So I sneak out to the garden to see you, so we kept quiet cause we'd be dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while. Because you were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter . . .

(Vivienne chokes)

Shinobi (whispers): Vivienne, don't choke, you're doing fine. (Winks)

Vivienne (deep breath then sings): Daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go. And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all you have to do is run . . .

(Vivienne takes a sip of water)

Vivienne (Sings): You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes. Romeo save me they're trying to tell how to feel, this love is difficult, but this is real, don't be afraid, we'll get out of this mess, it's a love story, baby just say yes.

(Vivienne get another sip of water)

Vivienne (Sings): I got tired of waitin' wondering if you were coming around. My faith in you is failing, when I met you on the outskirts of town; I said Romeo save me I've been feeling alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come...

(Vivienne chokes again)

Shinobi: Don't worry, relax.

Vivienne (Sings): Is this in my head, I don't know what to think, he kneels to the ground, pulls out a ring and said, "Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby… just say yes, cause we were both young when I first saw you.

(Song ends)

"I'm sorry, if I wasn't good as Shinobi, but this is my first time performing, at all." Vivienne apologized.

"Don't be sorry Vivienne that was impressive for someone who never preformed before. And beside, if anyone didn't like your singing, they got issues." Shinobi said.

Just then the place started to shake uncontrollably. Every GUARDIAN looked into space. It was Helga's ship.

"Looks like the dance is over Vivienne." Shinobi said. "Apparently Shinobi."

"Everyone get to your stations, now!" Nav yelled as the GUARDIANS ran to their weapons.

Shinobi took his sword out of his pocket and ignited the blade. Vivienne took her staff from behind the stage.

"Let's take the ships." Vivienne said. The two teens ran to the ships and started to fly.

"All systems on." The computer stated. "Alright, let's go and fight Helga again." Vivienne said, glaring out in space towards Helga's.

The ship roared towards the terrorist's ship. But for some reason the ship stated, "Malfunction, systems being forced to move by Technics."

"That makes no sense." Shinobi muttered. The ship began to be slowly pulled to Helga's ship. As soon as the ship was close enough, Shinobi did something that made people say, "Shinobi, are you stupid, or just insane?" for a month.

He cut through the side of the ship. The vacuum of space tried to suck him up, Vivienne just held on to her seat. Shinobi then cut through Helga's ship.

The emergency door of both ships closed. Shinobi got in to Helga's ship just in time.

Something was strange, no monsters, no gates, nothing was in his way.

He just ran until he made it to the cockpit.

There was Helga, in her usual outfit. "Alright Helga, what the hell is your plan this time?" Shinobi yelled.

"To attack the GUARDIANS at the source." Helga answered.

"The way to stop the attack is to pull that lever." She said pointing to a lever.

"Really? What's with you? No monster, you're telling me how to stop you're attack." Shinobi snapped.

"Easy, I want you to know something." "What's that Helga?" "I want you to join me. You waste your talents with the GUARDIANS."

"Sorry," Shinobi said, pulling the lever. The missiles stopped, and all the missiles that were launched seconds ago were duds. "Not going to happen Helga."

Shinobi took his sword and held it in front of him. "I'm almost sorry, you were the cute one."

". . . I'll pretend I didn't hear that. . ." Shinobi started slowly.

Helga pulled out a blade. The blades, both light and dark clashed.

Shinobi then felt a sudden burst of energy go through his heart. Technic was the cause. But Shinobi, while blacking out, was going to have the final laugh.

He tossed his sword into the engine, causing the room around them to start to explode.

"Uhg, you GUARDIANS might have won this one, but next time, you won't know what hit you." Helga chuckled under her breath, before disappearing.

Shinobi then fell down. He was sure he was dead.

His eyes shot open. Shinobi looked around.

Vivienne loomed over him. She struck him hard in the stomach.

"OK, I deserve that!" Shinobi yelled, trying to get his breath back. "Shinobi! Are you stupid or just insane?! You died, _TWICE!_"

"Oh, so that's what those lights were. I thought I came to two times." Shinobi responded.

"Don't you know how scared I was when you got onto that ship? I thought she would have killed as soon as she saw you!"

Shinobi shuddered. "I nearly whished she did." "Why?" "She said I was cute, and she's like, 42."

Vivienne just stared at him. "Umm ... well … I ... I mean, some female GUARDIANS wouldn't blame her." Vivienne stuttered.

"Viv, let's be reasonable, she's 42, looks like she's in her early twenty's and she likes a thirteen year old boy."

"I guess that is kind of creepy." Vivienne said, moving her eyes away from Shinobi.

"What do you mean, by some female GUARDIANS wouldn't blame her?" Shinobi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well . . . I heard that a female GUARDIAN likes you. She lives on Moatoob and another in Parum, and another in Neudaiz, and yet another one here." Vivienne whispered to him, blushing a little

"Really? Umm, wow, every planet in the system." Shinobi said, some what amazed. "I bet you'd make them happy." Vivienne said. "Nah, I need to stay here. I can't leave my friends, especially you, you're . . . the greatest." Shinobi smiled "Aw, that's sweet, but you know I'm still mad." "Understood, but I meant what I said."


End file.
